Lights Out
by Blue Funk
Summary: How do you seduce a man like Ken 'The Rocket Ichijouji? For the record, asking Tai Kamiya for advice and typing '58008' into an upside-down calculator are not recommended methods. Ken/Davis
1. Chapter 1

**Lights Out**

Chapter One, in which Davis Motomiya studies.**  
**

* * *

"_Nn, oh Davis. Davis, I've been waiting for you to tell me those words for so long. Say them again." Ken crooned, head wrapped in a halo of mussed blue hair, smiling up adoringly at his lover._

"_I love you, Ken," sighed Davis, leaning down to fondly kiss at his fiancée's forehead, one hand gently toying with the newly bestowed engagement ring that he had pulled out only seconds before, "I want you to marry me."_

"_Oh, Davis. Take me, you perfect hunk of a man! My body is yours!" Ken moaned out in wanton abandon. Suddenly, all of the man's clothes were gone and his nipples were-_"Davis?"

_Davis paused in the middle of ripping off his shirt and revealing his chiseled abs and pecs in the passing breeze that was tousling his hair dramatically, "Yes, my love?"_

"What are you staring at?

"_Why, your Adonis-like, ah..." Davis's eyes dipped down below the belt, "My darling."_

_It seemed that Ken's dreamy voice had grown harsher by ten decibels, _"Davis, pay attention!"

"Eh?"

"Davis, pay_ attention_. What's gotten into you?"

With a bleak little pop, the daydream came to a dull close, bringing all thoughts out of the dreamy, satiny, steamy situation to an average, boring living room. The pouting Davis Motomiya was harshly pulled back to reality to face a less than amused, fully dressed, non-moaning Ken Ichijouji. "What?"

"Davis, I don't know why you wanted me to tutor you for Statistics so bad if you're just going to stare off into space like that." The 19 year old was frowning, sitting on a couch across from his friend of 6 years. The coffee table between them was piled with studying materials; pencils, notebooks, two calculators, and three different stat books. Ken had just lowered the notebook filled with his neat calculations that he had been holding up for Davis to see when he noticed that the other hadn't been listening for the past three problems.

This wasn't how Davis had wanted it at all. It wasn't part of the ingenious _plan _that he had been delicately putting together for the past week. It had been planned out perfectly. Almost every detail, securely accounted for. Nothing should have gone wrong. Naturally, everything did, right from the get-go. The setting? Ken Ichijouji's house, void of parents and distractions. The time? A cool 7:00 PM, with the sun setting and a light drizzle picking up outside, pattering at the windows. The desired end result? Well. That wasn't going so well.

He had asked Ken to tutor him, yes, but who ever actually _studied_ during sessions like this? It was practically _law_ that when you asked someone for a one-on-one night of studying, the books were thrown out five minutes into it, along with clothes and inhibitions. Tai Kamiya had sworn by it, stating that he had gotten into tons of chicks' pants that way. And since when had that guy been wrong?

Granted, Davis only had the intent of getting into one person's pants, and they were definitely that of a male. And this particular evening, they were fascinatingly tight and hip-hugging on said male. Unfortunately, it also looked like they weren't going to be coming off anytime soon. At least, not if their study session continued in the same style that it had been progressing for the past hour since they had started. With Ken growing annoyed and Davis getting increasingly anxious, wistful, and bored, all at the same time. Prospects were bleak.

He did his best not to completely blow the evening, though, to be fair. He was still playing along. He had played along through all six chapters they had covered so far, hoping against hope that an opportunity would present itself sometime in-between there. No luck so far.

"Oh. Yeah. My bad." With a sheepish grin, Davis picked up his own pad of paper again, as well as the calculator that had fallen between the cushions of the sofa while he had been spacing out. "Keep going, though, I think I was finally starting to get the whole thing with the box pocks."

"Box _plots_. Now…" Ken's lecture faded back into a faint buzz as Davis, for the second time that evening, immediately returned to staring at other things aside from the paper filled with math that didn't matter to him in the least. Things like Ken's hair, which was tied back in an adorable high ponytail that allowed the young man's bangs to frame his face in a messy fashion. Davis was technically supposed to be studying for a Statistics final, but had failed to mention that he had already taken the exam the previous week.

".. And then you can just plug that in and get the answer."

"Oh, yeah, okay, that makes sense."

Admittedly, it was a bit of a lame excuse, but Ken didn't know any better since they went to different schools, and while asking to just come over may have been simpler, Davis had been determined to go with the studying approach. He knew how Ken was with school work; who knew? Maybe stuff like this would put him in a better mood for Davis's planned attempt at seduction.

His eyes slid past the long, elegant neck, down to the small amount of pale skin that he could see past the open collar of Ken's blue and white striped dress shirt. Collar bones teased past the folds of clothing, looking invitingly smooth and sexy. _Goddamn_.

"And that's basically what you want to see when you're done."

"Absolutely."

Davis had been spending the past two years of his life coming to terms with the fact that he wanted Ken Ichijouji and restraining himself from jumping him. Wanted, lusted after, and woke up with wet dreams over, that sort of thing. Most of those two years involved sorting out his hormones, having a long talk with Kari, keeping his hands to himself as much as possible, and realizing that constantly assigning himself with Ken during Digital World missions and staring at the other man's lips for extended periods of time was not, in fact, normal behavior. By now, the rest of the Digidestined were aware of Davis's problem and gave him free reign, knowing that he would protest or get huffy otherwise. The only oblivious one, still, was Ken.

And Ken was really the root of all Davis's problems. Despite all the years of knowing each other and opening up to his friends, he still managed to conceal a good amount of his emotions and feelings, leaving Davis completely clueless as to how he felt towards him. He had tried subtly flirting before, teasing, and Ken never shot him down, played along, but… never enough to solidify anything. It was enough to drive a kid crazy, especially one who had just finished a year of college without any attempt to hook up with someone.

Call him old-fashioned, but Davis had decided to wait for Ken to come around.

These days, Davis put most of his thoughts into how well grabbing Ken's head and smashing their lips together would work. His patience for waiting was running low. Somehow, an emotional confession didn't ever work in Davis's head; too sappy and girly. Way more up TJ's alley; Davis was gonna take the better approach. The manlier one, if you will.

Thus the whole plan, the 'studying,' the chance to finally get Ken alone. They spent so much time with friends, at school, or in the Digital World, after all, that peaceful moments like this were hard to come by. Davis had imagined some sort of flirting and innuendo, Ken playing along, sexual tension getting unbearable, and then sweet, sweet making out. That's how it worked in movies and in Tai's 'So I totally got wasted and this happened last night' stories, anyway.

Sadly, things weren't going as smoothly as intended and the mood was unbearable doldrums, at best. Even worse, Davis was having trouble just getting Ken away from the math, and he himself didn't much know his way around a plan of seduction, anyway. Especially for a guy like Ken. Especially for a guy like Ken who didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve. Or was much for relationships. Or was unknowingly sexually appealing to a sexually frustrated guy like Davis.

How do you seduce a guy like Ken 'The Rocket' Ichijouji?

"Now if you put in this number… Davis, are you listening?"

Davis, meanwhile, was still hard at work. He watched blankly as the other man's Adam's apple bobbed with every word, still deep in thought, his fingers all the while idly punching in whatever numbers they could into the calculator. "Yeah, yeah… of course."

With a sigh of impatience, Ken, unsurprisingly dubious, leaned across the small distance between them to snatch the calculator out of Davis's hand before the burgundy-haired individual could react.

He raised an eyebrow, "58008? Davis, this isn't what I asked you to put in."

Davis tried to play off his lack of attention with humor and not grimace at his mistake, "_Yeah_, but if you turn it upside down…"

Ken did so, and was less then pleased. Somehow, seeing the word 'boobs' written in numbers wasn't as impressive as it was to other. "Really, Davis? Is that all you ever think about?" With a snort, he tossed the mathematical instrument back to its owner and shut the book he had been reading out of with an annoyed sort of snap.

"Well, not _all_." The soccer player grinned cheekily, setting aside his books as well before proceeding to sit back on the couch and shove his hands deep into the pockets of the deep green jacket he was wearing. At least he had broken the stuffy atmosphere. Granted, now Ken was annoyed with him, but he could fix that. He had the blue-haired teen's attention, he could try to move his plan along.

"C'mon, Ken," Sounding casual was key here. He needed to get things going, or he would end up leaving Ken's house without any progress at all, "Let's get real here."

Ken stood with a roll of his eyes and went through to the other room where the kitchen was, "Real with what? The fact that you're wasting both of our time by avoiding studying?"

"Yeah! Wait, no!" Davis frowned, tilting his head briefly to collect his thoughts, "I mean, the real reason I'm-"

"Do you want anything?" Ken interrupted smoothly, oblivious to Davis's current conflict as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to say, I want _you_-"

"I meant from the kitchen."

"O-oh, no, thanks, I'm fine." Davis replied distractedly as Ken's irresistibly tight jeans began returning from the kitchen, got closer and closer, then finally sat down right next to him on the couch. As the owner of said jeans raised a questioning eyebrow at him, however, Davis snapped out of it and flapped his hands about, "Wait, no! No, it's not fine! This isn't fine! We have a big problem here!"

By now, it had gotten dark outside past the windows of the Ichijouji apartment, and the light drizzle had turned into rain. Ken looked bemused, taking a sip from his glass as he sat against the back of the sofa's arm and pulled his legs onto the cushions, "What's that?"

Davis had to pause a moment, overcome with how cute Ken looked curled up on the couch like that, arms still raised in a gesture of aggravation, "Er. _This_." He motioned to the books, "This whole studying thing."

"Apart from the detail that we're not actually studying, I don't see anything wrong." Damn Ken's voice. It had taken on a softer timbre over the years, practically soothing compared to Davis's raucous tones, and also an added distraction to Davis's struggle to keep his argument on topic.

"See, Ken, that's the point! We're not _supposed to be studying! _That's the point of coming over someone's house to study, y'know?" Now that he thought about it, explaining the idea of how 'study sessions = make-out sessions' to someone like Ken was harder than he had expected. He took a deep breath, not missing the other's perplexed expression, then tried again.

"Most people, when they go over someone's house to study, only _say_ they're gonna study as an excuse."

Ken still wasn't catching on and only looked more suspicious, "Excuse for what?"

Meanwhile, Davis was ready to tear his hair out. He had no idea it would have turned out like this. Where was the sexual tension? The hushed words, the increase in temperature? Where was … everything? Raking a hand through his hair, the man gave up. For now. He couldn't do it; not the blunt approach, not with the way Ken was just sitting there, staring at him with absolutely no clue. Tai had said he should ease into it, not scare the other person away by being obvious.

"Never mind." Davis swallowed hard and forced a smile, "Forget it. Let's just get back to studying. What do we have next?"

Shrugging, still unaware, Ken set down the empty glass and picked up the textbook again, "Alright. Uh… Chapter seven. Ready to start?"

Mentally kicking himself, Davis laughed, "Born ready, man, let's do this."

Fifteen minutes later and the goggled boy was already regretting his decision. In fact, Ken's closer proximity made it even _worse_. His hands had curled into light fists to prevent them for twitching. _Subtle_, he thought to himself, _be subtle. _

"And that's why probability here is really important to understand." Ken pointed out an equation on the page, glancing over to make sure Davis was paying attention. Davis was, but barely, nodding at the appropriate times, adding 'uh huh' and 'right, right' whenever the situation called for it. Then, without thinking, he interrupted before the other could move on to another topic.

Almost lazily, he lifted a hand to gently bat at Ken's ponytail. An innocent enough gesture, if not for the delicate motion of sliding his fingertips up along the back of Ken's neck before actually getting to his hair. "Y'know, I don't think I've ever seen you put your hair up."

"Hmm? Oh. I wear it like this a lot when I'm at home, it keeps it out of my eyes." Ken blinked in surprise, then reached up as well to scratch at his neck without thought. Their fingers brushed just briefly before Davis pulled his hand away.

"I like it." he said cheerily, silently enjoying the other's reaction, even if it wasn't deliberate. "You should wear it like that more often."

Ken laughed in return, "Is this another distraction you're trying to make? If you really don't want to study, we don't have to."

"No, no, I mean it, though!" Moving to sit on what little open space remained on the coffee table, Davis was now directly across from the blue-haired teen. Their knees knocked together as he shifted until he allowed one of Ken's legs to nestle between his own. Still, the energetic soccer player kept going, ignoring the mildly dazed and confusion look on his friend's face.

"Here, hold on." Without waiting for a go-ahead, Davis eagerly reached out to pull Ken's hairband out, doing it gently. The blue locks fell around the teen's face in a messy bundle.

"Hmm. I dunno."

"What?"

Davis ran a thoughtful index finger through some of the thicker strands of hairs that made up Ken's bangs, "I can't decide what looks better. I mean, when your hair's up, it's cool and all, makes you look smart or something. But when it's down…" He hesitated a moment, wondering if he was in a good position to be talking about this sort of thing, but then threw caution to the wind. It was too late, anyway, "It really brings out your eyes, you know?

A tense, hushed moment passed between them, only the sound of distant crackling thunder breaking the silence. Davis found staring at the teasing collarbones of Ken Ichijouji helped keep back the faint redness that was threatening to flood into his cheeks. Then Ken frowned faintly and took the hand that had been idly stroking his hair all the while, "Davis, why are you doing this?"

He didn't sound… displeased. Just confused. Serious. Cautious. Davis feigned ignorance, just in case, enjoying the feel of Ken holding his hand all the while. His slender, pale fingers curled around his larger, more calloused ones. "Doing what?"

"You were inches away from stroking my cheek and you just commented on how my hair brings out my eyes. You're telling me I should be considering that normal?"

"Uhhh… maybe?" Guilty as charged.

"And you've been acting weird all night. Seriously, Davis, what's going on here?" Davis's hand was returned to him as he finally lifted his gaze to see that Ken was looking at him with a searching sort of stare; like he was trying to find something, piece together, and figure out.

What's going on?

_Uh, I've kinda been progressively falling in love with you for the past two years._

_Well, you see, the whole point of this studying was so that we could make out._

_And I really, really want to make out with you. _

He opened his mouth to say an abbreviated version of what, really, was going on. Really, words _were _going to come out, but what started out, "Long story short…" ended with "… woah." as all of the power in the apartment complex unexpectedly went out, along with a bright crackle of lightning outside.

Perfect timing.

The pair sat in the darkness. A few awkward seconds ticked by. Then they realized that they couldn't see past their noses.

"This is kinda unfortunate." Came Ken's voice. Davis couldn't even see him in the pitch-black that had enveloped them.

"Crap. Where are you? It's as dark as the dark ocean in here…" Davis reached out blindly to get a feel for where Ken was. His hands touched warm body, and it took a few feels to realize that he was rubbing his hands down Ken's chest. Oops. He _thought_ he felt the flesh beneath his touch go stiff. Now he knew why.

"Oh. Er. Heh. There you are." Even in the darkness, he could practically _hear_ Ken's eyebrows rising in surprise. He pulled them back hurriedly, but the damage was done.

"Davis, what were you going to say before?"

That was a no-nonsense voice. Davis grimaced a bit, thankful that he couldn't see the other's face, or vice-versa. Lightning flashed ominously outside the window, but did little to illuminate the room. "Er, you mean, my explanation on why I've been acting so weird."

The silence that followed could only be translated as 'duh.'

"Well." Davis shifted uncomfortably on the tiny part of the table he had claimed as his own. He could still feel Ken's leg in-between his, though, which was a good sign. Deep breath. Wipe your sweaty hands on your pants. Pull it together.

"Okay. Basically…" _Just say it. Just get it out, you idiot. It's too late to deny anything. _"Basically, I really like you, Ken."

When Ken didn't answer, he kept going, fingers idly beginning to doodle on his knee as he tried to get out his anxiety, his voice sounding odd and echo-y in the dark room, "And I was hoping that when I came over and told you something … along those lines… that we could…."

Davis trailed off awkwardly, but Ken had found his tongue.

"We could what?"

"I dunno! Make out or something!" He cried out, bouncing one leg at a jittery rate, finding this whole confession thing rather unnerving, "I mean, if you wanted to."

His stomach turned inside-out at the horror of what he had just said. He expected silence, anger, or Ken telling him to get out. To his utter shock, Ken started laughing, "So _that's _what you meant when you were talking about the whole studying thing. Geez, Davis, why didn't you just say so? We could have spared that last hour of pointless Statistics."

Davis could hardly believe his ears. Ken was taking it a lot better than he had expected. "S-do, you _do_ wanna make out?"

"I didn't say that, I just wish you hadn't bothered with making me tutor you when you didn't need it." More laughter, "Do you even take Stat?"

"Yeah, but … that exam was last week." Davis confessed glumly, all of his hopes and dreams shot down. But Ken hadn't said _no_, per se… there was still a chance! "I mean, I didn't _want_ to waste your time! It's just that I needed a good reason to come over! I couldn't just sit down and tell you that I like you and … and…"

"Want to do inappropriate things with me?"

"Not that exact wording, I guess, but yeah! Tai said that, y'know, with girls, you start studying, then you cozy up to them and then with a bit of charm, you just kinda start making out!"

"Aside from you just comparing me to a girl and taking Tai's advice seriously, both of which I can't even fathom, I'm pretty sure that's not how it works, Davis." Ken suddenly reached out to stamp down Davis's leg, which had still been twitching.

"No." Davis gulped, legs completely still under Ken's touch, "I guess not."

As if to heal some of Davis's nearly KO'ed wish of making out with Ken, the blue-haired proceeded to gently pat his way up Davis's knee until he reached sweaty hands, one of which was then promptly snatched and pulled upward as Ken stood, "Come on, let's go get a flashlight or something."

Davis rose to his feet obediently, tottering in place a moment as he struggled to get his balance in the pitch-black living room, still surprised that he had been let off the hook for now.

"So that's it?"

"What's it?" Ken's voice moved past him as he let go of his hand and proceeded to the kitchen.

"You're just gonna take my confession that I like you and just… go with it?"

"Let's just get a flashlight first, okay?"

Davis had imagined a different reaction than just laughter and a change of subject. Was Ken… making him wait? He really hadn't said no… _Now I don't even know what to think. Tai hadn't said it was going to be this hard…_

Unable to see, the teen cautiously tried walking after the other, but could barely hear the padded footfalls on carpet over the loud drumming of the rain and thunder outside. Then he heard the slide of a cabinet drawer somewhere far ahead of him.

"Ehh… Ken?" He called out, blinking furiously to try to adjust to the darkness as he scurried forward in the direction of the sound, hands straight out in front of him to avoid knocking anything over. "Ke, I can't-gah!"

For his trouble, he received the honor of running right into Ken and knocking the flashlight clean from his hands, if the clatter at their feet signaled anything. What went on next was a long set of uncomfortable fumbles, both struggling to see in the dark. Ken had automatically reached out to try to catch the object, but ended up snatching at Davis's waist instead, while Davis ended up almost ripping Ken's shirt in two when he realized that he had stuck his hand down past the boy's collar and accidentally brushed over those wonderful collarbones that he had been admiring not to long ago.

"Gah, sorry, sorry, I'll just-"

He wanted to do it again. With a flinch, he pulled away, thinking the worst was over, only to find that Ken had turned around briefly and, in his blind flails, Davis had also managed to cop a feel of the boy's bottom.

"No, it's cool, my bad, maybe if we…"

It was a mess. Davis was a mess from feeling Ken's hands all over him, too. He took a deep breath to calm himself and shake nerve-tingling feeling of fingers almost sliding up his shirt before returning to the situation at hand. Ken was such a tease that Davis didn't know how much he could handle anymore.

"S-sorry, I'll get that." He breathed out, mind fuzzy and disoriented.

Ken didn't sound much better, almost panting "Oh, no, it's fine, I got it."

In the end, they both bent down to blindly scrabble at the floor to find the light, underestimating the unseen, very small distance between each other. The sound of skulls cracking together was loud in the quiet kitchen as the two boys yelped and groaned out in agony. Davis especially got the worst of it, sitting down and clutching at his forehead. To add insult to injury, Ken promptly shone a stream of light directly into his eyes, eliciting more moans of pain.

"Urgh, oh god, can you please get that out of my eyes?"

Ken, having already gotten back up to his feet, was gently rubbing at a spot on his head as well, wincing, but he just as quickly turned the light off, deepening the darkness even more as Davis tried to shake out the stars in his eyes. "Sorry. Here."

Feeling a hand hesitantly patting at his head, Davis managed a soft chuckle and took the offered assistance, pulling himself back to his feet, trying to ignore the warmth that had spread through his body at the sensation of Ken running his fingers through his hair.

"You, uh… you okay?" Davis murmured awkwardly after the confusion, holding onto Ken's hand a second longer than necessary, relishing the feel of the other's cool, soft hands. He squeezed the digits briefly, but when he heard Ken's breath hitch at the gesture, he hurriedly released him and took the tinniest step back. Head still throbbing, Davis occupied himself in nursing his injury instead.

"Yeah, fine, thanks." Ken answered shakily. They were close enough that Davis could actually feel Ken's breath on his chin. Closer enough that if he just leaned forward… There was a click, then a small beam of light came up again, this time between them where Ken was holding the flashlight, "I found this, but I think its batteries are dying."

The two of them blinked, adjusting to the second bout of brightness. Ken looked particularly rumpled, his hair being a mess and shirt looking more wrinkled than before thanks to Davis's wandering hands. If not for knowing what had actually happened to make him this way, Davis would have assumed that Ken was looking a little roughed up from, ah… _questionable activity._

Not wanting to start thinking about Ken and questionable activity, Davis hurriedly turned his mind to other things, "Listen, I'm gonna go lie down, my head's killing me, can you shine me back to the living room?"

With an apologetic smile, Ken did so. Whimpering slightly and gingerly nursing his battle wound, Davis made his way back to the sofa and threw himself onto it. The other teen, meanwhile, mentioned something about going to the bathroom to check if he had bruising, disappearing into a darker part of the house. Davis was left alone with an itch to touch more of Ken's cool skin, a developing migraine, and a dilemma.

It was strange. For Davis, Ken had always been easy to read. Even with suppressed emotions, he could always guess, always know when to comfort him or provide advice. They were friends, they had digivolved together, as one. They were opposites, but fit together like puzzle pieces. They just felt _right_.

Which is why it drove him mad that he couldn't figure out how Ken felt about _him_. Davis figured out his own feelings easily enough; he was the kind to just accept things as they were without beating around the bush. Ken, though… Ken was a thinker, never speaking, never making a decision without going over it first.

Perhaps that was why, when Davis had confessed, Ken hadn't really given him a straight answer?

_C'mon, Ken, make up your mind. Do you want this? I had been so positive that you would…_

Davis combed a few fingers through his mop of hair, frowning in the dark as his eyes adjusted and the lines of the ceiling began formulating far above him. The shadowy memory of Ken's touch just grazing his stomach made him squirm and bite his lip.

And while Davis, for the past few months, had been starting to pick up signs that maybe Ken felt the same way about him, had _sworn_ that he could have made this work somehow because he had believed that the boy who carried the digi-egg of kindness was interested. After all, while Davis wasn't the brighten crayon in the box, he would never have come onto Ken if he wasn't confident that the other would reciprocate. And yet, there they were. Ken had laughed most of it off, they had smashed heads, and now he was left alone on a couch to mull over what he had done.

As he was wondering how to still make something out of this wreckage of a plan, there came a voice from far off in the hallway. "Davis?"

"Yeah?" Davis called back, sitting up.

"The flashlight went out. I really can't see anything."

"Oh." Now that he squinted, Davis could just pick out Ken's form down the hallway, cautiously edging towards him. "I see you. Keep walking. Straight. Yeah. That's it."

Leading the teen like he was blind, Davis eventually maneuvered Ken to the side of the couch.

"Right, now just walk around and sit down."

"Er…" Teetering, Ken felt out with his hands but couldn't find the furniture that Davis was seated in. The result was disastrous. Ken decided to take a step forward. "Davis?"

"Wait, Ken, no!"

Ken's knees hit the arm of the sofa. Already out of sync with proper vertigo, it would have taken little to knock him over, but walking into a solid object did so much more. The blue-haired boy was basically tripped. He fell forward with a yelp, landing heavily right on top of Davis, who had yet to move out of his horizontal position. Thankfully, Davis saw it coming and managed to soften the fall by catching the other before he crushed him.

Well. Funny how things turned out sometimes.

"Sorry." Ken whispered, nestled in Davis's arms and, from what Davis could see, looking petrified.

Davis, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier. He grinned widely, moving his legs apart to allow Ken to rest between them, and slipped his arms more securely around the other's waist. The feeling of the other's body on top of his was blissful, and Ken wasn't leaving, which was even better. "Hey, I don't mind."

"No, I can't imagine you do. You're as ridiculous as a Sukamon, you know that?"

There was a pregnant pause in which Ken took account of his surroundings, hands practically pinned to Davis's chest and fingers latched tightly onto his shirt. Davis broke the silence before the other could, confidence boosted by Ken's lack of protest in the matter. It was now or never.

"You know…" He murmured, thoughtfully running his index finger down Ken's side and listening to his soft, slow breathing, which stuttered a bit as he reached hipbone, "You never said no."

They stared at each other. Their noses were inches from touching, and every time Ken's chest expanded with an inhale, Davis had to match his breathing pattern. In a bold move, he slipped a hand slyly beneath the Ken's shirt to explore the small of his back, eager to feel more smooth skin.

Ken's voice was practically an underdone, and his eyes had dipped down to a lazy half-mast. His grip on Davis's jacket relaxed, "It looks like I can't really avoid it now, can I?"

"You could always say no…"

"Hmm." Ken's skinny arms slid around Davis's neck casually, then shivered lightly, feeling fingernails go down his back, "What if I don't want to?"

"Then the last fifteen minutes of disaster we just went through could have been avoided?" Davis's head was still smarting from the blow.

"I had to think about it!" The blue-haired boy said defensively, "If you had given me more warning…"

Davis chuckled, teasing fingertips nonchalantly traveling just beneath the seam of the other's jeans. "I'm sorry, I thought two years was enough."

"W-why today, then?" Neither of them missed the slight stutter, the sharp inhale caused by Davis's wandering touches.

"Maybe I'm tired of waiting."

"You've been waiting?"

'Hmm'-ing an affirmative, Davis busied his free hand now, too, reaching down to fully take advantage of Ken's bare back, nails, fingertips, and warm palms going to work, pushing the man's shirt further and further up.

Ken was apparently finding it difficult to breathe only through his nose, as his mouth fell open slightly to let out soft pants as he stared blankly at a space behind Davis's ear. He swallowed visibly, before turning his luminous blue eyes to the other's brown ones. This time, he had laid everything out, and, like a book, Davis had no problem reading the hesitant but strong trust, the anticipation, the suppressed smile, the desire.

The amused eyebrow raise. "Is this the part where I say something about your waiting that sets the whole make-out process in motion?"

Damn, the kid still had it in him to be snarky. Davis snickered, reached up to thread his hand through Ken's hair and pull him down. "You're such a _jerk_." He managed to growl out playfully just as their lips came together.

_Finally. _Ken's lips were soft, moving eagerly against his, and they both couldn't help but laugh each time they paused for breath. But while Davis was relishing the moment, drinking in every sensation, he had to restrain himself, sensing the other's hesitation and need for a slower approach. With a purr, he put both hands to work in soothingly massaging their way through Ken's hair while gradually pushing in, coaxing the boy's tongue to come out and meet his.

A small groan slipped out of Ken's mouth as he slowly but surely allowed Davis's wet muscle to slide over his and explore the inside of his mouth. Sloppy, messy, hot, tasting of human, it was strangely an intoxicating sensation, made all the better with the way Davis was controlling it, making sure he ran his tongue over every inch of the genius's mouth. In the darkness, the noises of mouths exchanging saliva and boys panting between lips was ten times as loud, making the dark room seem hot and oppressive.

With a hungry shudder, Davis' mouth kept going, slipping past lips to begin placing kisses down the man's jawline, then beneath it to finally attack the elegant neck with a suppressed exhale of ecstasy. It felt heavenly beneath his tongue, and judging by the whimpering and panting that Ken was doing into his ear, it wasn't too bad for him, either.

"Nngh… D-Davis…" Ken's fingers dug into the mop of burgundy hair, tugging lightly and eliciting purrs from the man beneath him. His legs weren't keeping too still, either, twitching and shifting just enough to teasingly brush along Davis's crotch, making it fantastically difficult to control himself.

Unable to resist, Davis was soon nipping and sucking, leaving fearless marks that he had longed to place on the spotless skin for ages, then licking at the red splotches in an apologetic manner. He also tried to multi-task, fingers fumbling with the buttons of the blue dress shirt Ken was wearing that was blocking him from new areas to explore and lavish. After a few more seconds, though, the soccer-player was growling with frustration, holding back the urge of just ripping the shirt to shreds, hating buttons with every fiber of his extremely aroused body.

"Davis…" Ken repeated in a firmer tone. His blue eyes were only barely open, mouth relaxed and partially open. When he got Davis's attention, he straightened his body until he was straddling the man's waist beneath him. Pinned to the couch, Davis would not have moved for the world. Steadily, he was riveted into a view of Ken, eyes watching him even in the dim darkness, slowly picking off buttons one by one, revealing flesh in an agonizingly slow fashion.

"Ken, you're killin' me." Davis muttered, eyes moving down fraction by fraction.

A breathless chuckle, "That's the point of being a tease, isn't it?"

And then the last button was undone. Ken was pushing his mussed hair back with a hand and, grinning faintly, moving back down, more confidence and eagerness in his body language than before. Davis was reaching up, fingers itching. Nothing could go wrong now, there was no force known to man that would stop him from having his way with that pale torso now.

Unless that force was something beyond his own control.

The lights buzzed back into life, just as Davis had been tugging Ken into another kiss. Freezing in place, stiffly blinking from the sudden change in lighting and the shock, the boys stared at each other, shocked blue meeting frozen brown. In the blink of an eye, the steamy mood hovering around the couch lifted with the awkward breeze. Davis gulped, taking in the situation of open-shirted, hickey-ed Ken, the strain in his pants, the puffy feeling in his lips. Ken was on top of him. He was beneath Ken. They were making out. They, friends since they were 13, had been, only moments before, moaning into each others' mouths.

And in that painfully short time… they had liked it.

"Uh."

"Eh." Ken concurred.

In a fluid, almost synchronized motion, the pair broke away hurriedly, Ken scrambling off and shakily buttoning himself back up whilst Davis stood and ran his hands over his face multiple times, shaking off the fuzzy mist of lust from his mind and cursing his bad luck silently.

"It's… it's pretty late. I should get going."

Almost. Almost. He had been _so close_. Taking a sideways glance over at the other man, he could see that while Ken looked a bit off-kilter, he didn't look too pleased with the interruption, either. But the moment had passed; there was no way to return to the soft darkness and even softer lips tonight. Grumbling, Davis straightened his jacket and took the initiative, going to pack up all of the material he had brought from home.

"Davis, look, I-…" Ken started softly, looking worse for wear, pink in the cheeks, but apologetic. Davis didn't let him continue, though, not wanting to hear anything along those lines.

"Listen, next week, I'm having a party at my house." He straightened, tossing his packed bookbag over his shoulder, "For the end of school, y'know? So if you'd like to come, that'd be great. I mean, I know Odaiba's a bit of a way for you…"

"N-no, it's fine, I'd love to."

"Cool." A relaxed grin slipped onto his lips. It wasn't over yet. He could still make this work. And continue where they had left off. "Saturday, 8:00 PM. I'll see you there, yeah?"

Ken followed Davis to the door of his apartment, "Of course. Of course I'll be there."

Looking one last time at the bright red splotches he had left on Ken's neck, Davis stepped out into the wet, rainy night with a small salute. "Thanks for tutoring me, man!"

"Yeah." Ken laughed, watching Davis's retreating back as he tried to make some semblance of order with his hair, "No problem."

He continued standing in the doorway, long enough to see the burgundy-head bob away into the darkness, before turning away and walking back into the house. As soon as the door was locked, a large, heavy, shaky sigh heaved from his chest. Looking around wildly, Ken hurried forward to begin cleaning up in an attempt to shake off the heated, hyper-sensitive feeling from his body, as well as the unbearable thirst lodged in his throat.

Though, to be fair, that had gone better than expected.

His sweaty fingers slipped on the empty glass that had contained water. Frowning, he wiped his hand on his pants.

Davis had been kept in the dark, literally and figuratively, for the most part of the evening. Ken had been blissfully hidden from view when the other had spit out his confession. The soccer player had not witnessed the disbelieving grin that had erupted on Ken's face, or the sight of the genius having to think fast on how to turn the situation in his favor. He'd been oblivious to the shivers that had wracked Ken's body every time he had accidentally touched him in the darkness, the flare of attraction in his eyes and the nervous bite of his lip.

Ken really _was_ a tease. The fall on the couch had been especially fortuitous, though it had not been on purpose. It had led to… wonderful things. Ken smiled to himself, catching himself staring at the remaining studying material on the table and the obvious dents in the sofa where their bodies had been.

The last relationship Ken had been in was with Yolei, back in high school, but that hadn't gone anywhere, which is why they had called quits on it. Davis, as far as Ken knew, had dated some girls as well, but the man was even worse with relationships than the genius was.

But Ken knew that if there was anyone he was willing to try dating, it was Davis, regardless of gender, of personality, of possible repercussions. Hopeless cases, both missing each other whenever they reached out to figure out the feelings they had about each other. It had been going on like this for ages. After all, Ken was not as oblivious as everyone thought he was. Just unsure, hesitant as to where Davis could lead him. And tonight had been like he had been presented with the gift he had been yearning after for months, but since it had been so easily given, it wasn't as easy to accept.

But the session on the couch had been more than enough to convince Ken. The gentle way Davis had caught him and not pushed it, allowed it to slide over the pair of them like a wave that had been threatening to catch up to them all these years. Whatever it was.

Ken sat down, rubbing at the slight throbbing on his neck. The tidal wave of this whole affair had yet to break, and he couldn't help but suspect that it would all come together at the party, but he was sure now. He was going, and everything would fall into place. There was no doubt anymore.

He had _really_ liked making out with Davis, and was more than eager to do it again. Now he just needed to decide what to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lights Out**

_Chapter Two,_ in Davis Motomiya takes the test.

* * *

A week later found Ken Ichijouji walking carefully into the Motomiya household, apprehensive. He had heard the pounding music and voices from nearly a block away and spent most of the journey over fiddling and fretting about his clothes. He was a casual sort of guy, dresses up when appropriate, but mostly staying in regular jeans and t-shirt. Parties had never been his thing. And thus, he had a lack of proper outfits that carried the message, "Hello, my name is Ken and while I'm not trying to look like a skimpy Angewoman, I want to have fun and eventually attract a man to take this whole ensemble off me by the end of the night."

Eventually, though, he had been forced to ask Rock Star Matt Ishida, who had been more than happy to lend good, outgoing clothing to him. In retrospect, Ken should have probably asked him to tone it down.

His legs had been practically poured into a pair of tight pants with black and grey zebra patterns. Matt had also taken advantage of Ken's tiny torso by sticking it into a white dress shirt, unbuttoned vest, and looping a skinny tie a round his neck which hung slightly loose.

On top of everything, Matt had insisted styling his hair, which ended up being tied into a loose ponytail, which Ken didn't see the appeal of, but trusted the older Digidesined enough to keep it that way. And Wormmon had approved, wiggling happily and saying that he had this one in the bag, so he was confident. For the most part. Thankfully, the huge blue and black marks from Davis's teeth had almost faded from his neck, making the night a bit easier.

It had been hard enough trying to hide it from his parents all week. Thank god for high-necked shirts.

"_Move your body, every-everybody! Move your body, c'mon now, everybody!"_

Cheers, cat calls, and a pounding beat of loud techno music greeted Ken when he made his way into the party; the entire area, dark, with little lights turned on, was stuffed with people, from Kari, TK, and Cody to Sora, Izzy, and Joe, as well as a massive amount of other people that Davis had met over the years of school and working with Digidestined over the world. It was absolutely packed and it didn't help that soon after, Ken was dragged in by his friends with the door, the exit out, shutting behind him.

Kari was panting, having just come from the main area of dancing, "Ken, we were wondering when you were going to get here."

"Have I missed anything?" He yelled over the loud music, looking around to see if Davis was around, but the party host was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't going to mention that he was late because he had spent an hour staring into the mirror and wondering if maybe he wasn't going overboard with his outfit, but Kari seemed to approve.

"Nope, pretty uneventful though I can't say it's as innocent as Primary Village, either. Davis was looking for you earlier. I like your tie! And, uh, those love bites." Laughing, she dragged TK away, who waved, looking more than a little intoxicated. Ken absentmindedly rubbed at the bruise on his neck before moving on, pushing through the crowd and avoiding the main hoard of dancers in the middle of the living room.

Eventually, he stumbled across Davis's sister, who had settled into an armchair in the corner, bawling her eyes out. A quick look around and a judgment of where her friends were angrily looking led Ken to the sight of Matt and Tai on the opposite side of the room, sucking face.

My, my. So much for Tai and his constant scoring of chicks. With a shake of his head, Ken kept walking and looking. Davis didn't seem to be _anywhere_, but at that exact moment, a hand tapped at his shoulder. Spinning around, he came face to face with the exact object of his search, who was beaming. Some of his confidence took a dip; what if Davis thought his outfit was stupid? What if Ken had played too hard and discouraged Davis from continuing to come after him? What if he had messed up?

There was a surprising lack of awkwardness, though, despite Ken's internal doubts.

"Hey! I was starting to think you had canceled on me."

A plastic red cup of something undoubtedly alcoholic was shoved into Ken's hand. He looked at it dubiously, stared momentarily at Davis's choice in clothing, then cleared his throat, unable to keep the smile from his face; the other's happiness had always been a bit too infectious. "Sorry, I got a little held up."

The two surveyed each other briefly, eyes traveling down in interest. Ken was wondering how Davis had never shown off his arm muscles before with that particular choice of black tank top, matching his shorts and leather arm bands quite well.

On the opposite side of the non-spoken conversation, Davis was reeling and trying not to lick his lips. God, had Ken woken up this morning and dressed under the influence of Viagra? He was… he looked… _sexy_. Looking casual but nearly swooning on the inside, the host of the party flicked Ken's ponytail.

"Finally took my advice about this hairstyle, huh?"

Ken chuckled and shrugged, "Something like that. So. Nice party."

"Thanks, it helps that half of these people are tipsy." He looked around, pleased with the turn-out as the playlist went on, switching to a new song. The motion he had been hoping to use since last week went into plan with his next words. He had practiced many times in front of Veemon, who had assured him that he would knock Ken's socks off.

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

"I don't… I don't dance." Ken spluttered on the drink he had just dared to take a sip off. With a grimace, he set it down on a nearby flat surface, not planning on touching it again. "I don't really know how."

Davis had trouble hiding a grin; Ken, not good at something? Unheard of. "It's not exactly hard, y'know. C'mon, I can teach you."

"I … um."

Ken considered it, wishing it wasn't so hard to think with the music pounding into his ears. Dancing was not exactly his forte, but aside from drinking or sitting around and talking, there was little else to do at the party. And from what he had heard, dancing was a good prelude into sex. Not that that was the only thing on his mind, but… _priorities_.

"Er…"

"_Dream, dream of what I'm doing… to you… undo you… I'm through with you…"_

"I love this song. C'mon, dude, it's easy." Davis slid forward, pushing Ken a bit into the crowd so that they weren't awkwardly standing by the table. The genius tried not to freeze into place as the other man sidled forward, taking Ken's arms and tucking them about his neck. "You just move…"

His voice was nearly a husky whisper in the escalating techno beat, but Ken caught every word, feeling his hands slip around his waist as he began swaying. Their heads were already dangerously close, thanks to their positions, but the blue-haired teen still felt a bit silly, even after he tried to comfort himself by toying with some of Davis's hair and focusing on the fingers that were fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

"_The softest touches, deeper than the ocean. Give it to me faster, feel it, feel it."_

"I thought…" Ken raised his eyes, not surprised that Davis was singing along to himself, "that it was more of a chest to back sort of position?"

Davis looked around at the rest of the dancers, and saw Ken's point with a chuckle, continuing to move them to the beat, "Well, that's … grinding, and I kinda figured you wouldn't want to…"

"Well, I don't." Ken smirked, "Not really. I _told_ you, I don't dance."

Suddenly, the soccer player's eyes dipped into something more… sneaky. A wonderful idea had popped into his head, and the dim, dark, pounding atmosphere of the room was only egging him on. He closed the distance between them, his lips brushing against Ken's ear as he lowered his voice to a deep murmur, "No? Are you sure? Might be fun."

To emphasize his point, Davis teasingly slipped a hand beneath Ken's shirt, flicking his palm over the warm, surprisingly sensitive skin. The genius was having a hard time keeping his thoughts together, what with the way that feeling air rush over his ear sent hot shivers down his spine and into other areas.

"I don't dance, Davis." Somehow, the firmness in his voice had lost some of its strength. His stubbornness didn't seem half as convincing now. Everything was feeling fuzzy and too warm. The lyrics to the music playing in the background, which had been so clear before, had almost faded from his hearing, leaving only the soft voice and feeling of blood pounding in his ear.

Fingernails lightly grazed over Ken's twitchy stomach. Davis kept up his seductive routine, thankful for the week he had had to practice, "Then what _do_ you do, Ken? What do you want?"

He needed to get his act together. Ken took a deep breath, glaring at his seducer's shoulder, "I want you to _stop_ teasing me, for one."

"Anything else?"

"And…" Ken slid back his arms to take Davis's shoulders and force the man to face him, "If you're going to get me hot and bothered, I'd rather you do it near a bed or couch than out in the open where I can make a fool or myself."

Whatever Davis had been expecting Ken to say, it wasn't that. He blinked, mouth gaping, completely flummoxed, "You… wait… are you saying…?"

Now it was Ken's turn to be sneaky. He pulled the other closer until his mouth was hovering by Davis's ear, "I think it's time for a private study session."

_Hot. Damn._ Davis looked like all of his wildest dreams had come true. And, truth be told, they kinda had. His stomach was doing cartwheels and wiggling like a pack of Punimon. His hands had also started to shake a little from the realization that _the_ moment, the one he had been planning and thinking about for so long, was finally occurring. But that didn't mean he was about to waste any time.

"Come on, come on, come on." Davis said, excited, breathless, and urgent all at once. Ken knew where this was going, where _they_ were going, and he couldn't help but shake his head at the other's eagerness. He took Davis's outstretched hand and was promptly pulled through and out of the pulsating crowd, the music lost in his ears, deaf, only aware of the fingers wrapped around his and the heat that was making his body ache.

On the other side of the room, Kari watched the two make their escape with a grin, "About time those two figured things out. Right, TK?"

She turned to see TK's reaction, but the completely hammered blond had sat down on the floor to start throwing up into his hat. With a grimace, Kari decided to uphold her promise to Davis and start clearing the party out, giving a thumbs up to Yolei and Cody when she passed them. _Mission Complete._

Davis and Ken, meanwhile, had made it out into the dark, empty hallway and even as far as Davis's door, but that was as far as they got. Letting go of Ken's hand, the soccer player had started to dig into his pockets, looking for the key to unlock his door, but by the curses under his breath, he was having a fair bit of difficulty with it.

"What's wrong?"

Eyes blazing, he looked up to Ken, breathing heavily. "Locked the door, for, y'know, privacy and… I can't find the… we can't… ah, screw it." Reaching out suddenly, he snagged Ken's tie and tugged, propelling him forward and using the movement to pin him to the very door he had been ready to break down only seconds before.

Ken's breath hitched as he felt his back connect with the wall with a thud, and then it left him completely when he felt Davis take his hand again and press it above his head to the door. Trapped. But he wasn't given much to think about how he had been compromised, because Davis was no longer wasting time. They had been fated to go down this heated spiral ever since they had struggled with the buttons on Ken's shirt a week before.

Davis pounced, smashing their lips together, still holding onto the tie to tug Ken's head towards him, but the genius didn't need any persuading. He hungrily kissed back, mouth opening to deepen the sensation, tongue sloppily sliding over Davis's bottom lip. It was getting harder to breath for the both of them; every time Ken managed to inhale, Davis was pushing back in, turning his head to change the angle, panting as they shared the same hot air, whimpering when their teeth bit down a marvelous fraction too deep. There was too much tongue, too much saliva, too much of everything.

It was wet. It was rough. It was wonderful.

This was definitely not the same situation it had been in Ken's apartment. There was a vicious _want _between them that couldn't be satisfied with gentle touches and laughter.

Ken's ears rang with Davis's hard breathing and his lips were stinging from where the man had taken them with his teeth and tugged. His hair was starting to stick to his forehead from perspiration and his clothes were getting oppressive. Davis, on the other hand, was practically going into overload, not sure of where to start, what to do, needing to touch and kiss everything, all at once.

He contented himself with taking another shot at undressing Ken while the blue-haired boy sucked on his bottom lip with a smoky look in his eye. With a slick pop, he pulled all parts of his face back from Ken's wandering mouth with a chuckle, then leaned forward, lips brushing against Ken's ear as his fingers went to work.

"We should've done this earlier…" He ran his tongue over the curve of the cartilage before nibbling on the lobe, smiling as he heard Ken moan. The genius was staring past Davis's shoulder at the opposite wall of the corridor, wondering what exactly was happening to his ear and why it felt so damn good, or why his body was excitedly tensing as each button came loose. There were 10 buttons on his shirt.

_9 left… 8… 7…_

"Ngh… I-I can't exactly argue with that…"

_Six left. He must've been practicing._

Davis left Ken's ear bright red and shiny and moved to bigger things, like the tempting collar bones that had just became clear targets. Taught pale skin was stretched over those perfect assets, the ideal frames to the slender neck, accenting those long shoulders, and… he needed to stop staring. With a growl, he set on running his tongue along the dips between bones, biting gently at flesh, fingers still working.

_5… 4 left. _

Ken would have been more than happy to sink into the sensations, but he refused to left Davis have all the fun. His hands, which had been clutching hard to Davis's shoulder, slid down. He considered trying to take the other's shirt off as well, before deciding to just one-up Davis. After all, he could participate and hold his own in this just as much as the soccer player could.

_3… 2….1…_

The buttons stuttered to a halt, Davis groaning and choking simultaneously as Ken stroked his crotch so hard he saw blinking lights. The genius grinned deviously meanwhile, taking too much pleasure in rendering Davis senseless like that. Now he saw what Davis had enjoyed so much from doing that to _him_.

"G-God, Ken…" Davis was especially feeling the pressure in his pants now that his interest in the situation had increased ten-fold. Leaving Ken against the door, he backed up to start scouring his pockets again, wondering where the hell he could have put the key to his room. "We need to… guh…"

Ken decided to help. Feeling bolder and more confident, he closed the distance between them, smiling lazily. He _could_ be sexual, and he would put all of it into this that his libido would allow.

"Davis…" He purred, slipping his hands down his friend's chest, stroking the flesh through clothing, making the journey to his stomach, then his hips. His fingertips brushed just barely under Davis's pants waistband, drawing out a shiver, then went around to boldly squeeze the man's bottom. "Are you sure you're looking everywhere?"

Davis gulped, eyes going wide from Ken's sudden sexuality. He couldn't help being a bit indignant as well; he had wanted to squeeze Ken's butt _first_! Damnit.

"Uh, yes?"

Slender fingers slipped into the back pockets of Davis's pants, which had gone unchecked all this time. With a triumphant smirk, Ken lifted up the infamous key between his index and middle finger, raising an eyebrow as he did, a silent "I win" on his features.

Flushing, Davis snatched it and went to unlock the door. In seconds, it was open and he was tugging Ken in. The hope of perhaps making it to his bed, which had been the original intent, evaporated immediately as the blue-haired man behind him lost his patience and switched their positions from the hallway; now Davis was being tugged and pinned to the wall and Ken was making work of dragging the soccer player's black tank top off of his body, his own dress shirt and vest still hanging about his torso, one button short of freedom.

"My turn." Ken breathed, blue eyes shining in the dimness of the room as he chucked aside the other's article of clothing and went for the throat. Or, literally, the neck. Revenge was at hand as Davis felt his flesh being tugged with teeth, sucked, licked, and generally ravished. Groaning, he leaned back against the wall, digging a hand into the man's hair to have something to hold on to, helpless to Ken's wonderful and natural desire for competition that had been raging between them since grade school.

It hurt to have his neck be so abused, but all of it went straight to his groin, burning trickles of heat that were hard to ignore.

When Ken was satisfied with the reddening splotches of color on his victim's neck, knowing Davis would have a hell of a time hiding _that_ one, he wiped his mouth, briefly amazed with his own rapacity for Davis's skin. At the same time, this whole affair was so… delightful. His whole life, all his activities had required thinking, calculation, and consideration. This… this was natural. You just_ did_ it, experienced it, sank in.

With a purr, he pushed his lanky body briefly against Davis, then continued down; sex could wait, the bed was right there, but he wanted to get something out of the way first. Kneeling now, he slowly began undoing Davis's button to his shorts, looking up past mussed bangs to watch the man's reaction as he did so.

Davis's sexual side was wildly pumping his fists. However, the more thoughtful Davis, as unimportant at the moment as he was, still had some reign over the man's logic and reason. Which is why, when Ken went for his pants, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Maybe he was impressed with Ichijouji's confidence… or perhaps a bit jealous that he had managed to control his feelings and get what he wanted so much quicker.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" His voice sounded foreign to him; gravelly, bordering on a moan. And he couldn't look away from the eyes that were staring at him from his waist, watching his every move with a calculating sexiness that was truly unique to Ken, and unique to Davis in that he found that _insanely _attractive.

"Do you?" The sound of a zipper being pulled down was unnaturally loud in the room as Ken continued his motions casually.

A good question. Davis did his best to continue talking, despite the fact that watching Ken get into his pants was particularly distracting, "W-well, I've never done it with a guy, but, I mean, I've watched porn and… I'm pretty good at improvising."

"Then it looks like we're even." Ken replied simply.

The pants were coming down now, falling to Davis's ankles, then away as he stepped out of them. The burgundy-haired individual groaned, biting his lip when Ken ran a single finger over the prominent bulge in his boxers. The single hand that was still embedded in blue hair tightened its hold, making Ken look up again, just as he ran his fingernails up the inside of Davis's legs and then passed them over the clothed erection.

Ken was going merely on guesswork, honestly, but the shivers, whimpers, and twitches that Davis was going through were satisfactory enough signals that he was doing a good job. 'Blowjob efficiency' wasn't exactly on his resume, or even on a list of things he had ever tried, but now was as good a time as any.

With a deep breath, knowing completely well that what he was about to do would tip their friendship over the edge of 'friendly', Ken hooked his fingers on the waistband of Davis's boxers and tugged down.

"Hmm."

Davis was trying his best not to look down, not sure if he could handle Ken's face being so near his naked erection, "What do you mean, hmm?"

Of all the things to say, 'hmm' was the least comforting, sexy, or impressed. Would an 'oh my' or 'wow' been so hard to say? The burgundy-haired man would have complained more, but Ken had decided to literally take matters into his own hands and ignore his whining. His words died in his mouth and came out as a groan. Fingers were experimentally stroking at the soft organ, wrapping around the base and tugging up.

This was all good and fine. Davis was already putting almost all of his weight into leaning against the wall, breathing in short pants and shuddering. But then Ken put his mouth on it and it was all over. He felt fulfilled. And at the same time, he felt stupid for even bothering to ask Ken if he knew what he was doing. Of course he knew that he was doing. And it was wonderful.

Ken, meanwhile, was quite aware that he was in the process of turning Davis to moaning mush, but he had quite enough on his mind already; for one, how to properly give a blowjob. Breathing hard through his nose, he gently licked the tip of Davis's cock, trying to ignore the mind-blowing realization that he was doing this in the first place and concentrating on the matter at hand instead.

The small clear bead at the top went down his tongue easily enough. Salty, warm, but encouraging; nice to know that he wasn't giving Davis any reason to complain. Following instincts, Ken boldly licked the underside of the Davis's erection, then slipped the entire head into his mouth, sucking gently, trying to get a feel for it. By the way that Davis moaned louder and dug a hand into his hair, tugging at some of the blue locks, it appeared that he was on the right track.

Urged onward, the genius took more of Davis into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to suck harder as he began a slow up and down sort of rhythm,

"Sh-shi-Ken…" Davis hissed, finally daring to peek down at the teen who was on his knees. The sight only made him groan again, head falling back to thud against the wall, "Shit."

If Ken's mouth wasn't busy, he would have smirked. Instead, he continued his ministrations, picking up the pace as much as his gag reflex would allow, humming every so often to send vibration up the sensitive, hot flesh. The grip in his hair was tightening. His eyes closed of their own volition as he put all of his concentration into bobbing up and down in a smooth, quick fashion.

Davis was more than breathing hard now, he was struggling for breath, holding onto Ken's hair for dear life, gasping as the sensation of teeth just lightly grazing the surface whipped through his core. The fiery, wet grip of the man's mouth around his cock was so intense, he could feel the coils of heat tightening at the base of his stomach, then stretching out to his groin, threatening to spring, to unleash, to explode…

"Wait." He just barely managed to wrench out. In surprise, Ken did so automatically, stopping with Davis's hard-on still in his mouth, staring at him with his large eyes, probably wondering if he had done something wrong. The soccer player nearly whined, gingerly pushing the man below him away, then back up to his feet. Another deep breath allowed him to try to speak again.

"Wait. Bed. Bed. Clothes." He grunted out, eyes so glazed over from his near 'dream come true' state that he was having trouble speaking. Fumbling, Davis hurriedly attacked the man in front of him, pushing them both back as he pawed at Ken's dress shirt again. Only the vest managed to fall to the floor before Ken's legs hit the edge of the bed and he was forced to heavily plonk himself on it.

Eyebrow raised in amusement, Ken slid off the loose tie and kicked off his sneakers as Davis struggled and hopped about on one foot in front of him, cursing wildly while tugging off his own boxers and shoes with the utmost difficulty. Trying not too laugh too loudly, Ken leaned back to watch after having finally undone the last button on his shirt, allowing it to hang loosely off his shoulders.

The taste in his mouth left some things to be desired, of course. He had _felt_ Davis nearly come, but the other apparently had decided that it had been a little too early. Wiping a hand across his lips where saliva had collected, Ken almost proceeded to choke as he paid attention to the events around him to see that Davis had succeeded and now stood before him, completely naked. The task of keeping his jaw from dropping proved a tad difficult as well.

Davis smirked, hiding whatever residual nervousness he still had now that he had bared all of himself for Ken to see. At least the blue-haired man looked impressed. "What, too busy watching to take your own clothes off?"

For his trouble, Davis got a dress shirt to the face. Laughing, feeling giddy and still extremely aroused, he tossed away the article of clothing, only to witness Ken splayed out on his bed, hips up in the air as he struggled to tug off the skin-tight jeans that seemed to be glued to his legs. The sight made Davis's mouth water, eyes taking in the sinewy, twisting hips, the skinny chest, and long, sexy legs.

"Here," he breathed out, licking his lips, "Let me help you. You _tease_."

The bed groaned as the second body joined the first, then creaked as said body pounced on the first. Davis draped himself over Ken, his intentions focusing less on helping and more on touching Ken in inappropriate places. One knee was thrust between Ken's legs, a hand was exploring chest territory, and then a few inhales and exhales hovered between them. Ken was spread out on the bed beneath him, breathing slowly, hair in a messy blue pool around him, watching Davis patiently while he stared back, making sure, checking all the signs. It was too late to go back.

Then their lips met together again with a sigh, all silliness forgotten. Ken was wrapping his arms around Davis, fingernails lightly grazing his back, while Davis reacquainted himself with the inside of Ken's mouth. Their chests slid together with the motion, creating warm friction. However, when he ground his knee gently into Ken's crotch, the kiss broke apart. The blue-haired man felt the pressure and his head fell back to the pillow with a choked moan, toes curling into the bedsheets.

Davis chuckled and did it one more time to hear another whimper escape those edible lips. But he didn't want to tease too much; his body ached and had had enough foreplay to last him a lifetime. With wet, lingering kisses, he made his way down to Ken's nipples, attaching his mouth to one and teasing the other with his hand. Ken was panting and writhing ever so slightly beneath him as he sucked at the sensitive nub, flicking it with his tongue and nipping lightly at it.

"Ngh… a-ah…" Ken wanted to shut his eyes, but found himself entranced, staring at Davis's progress and finding it almost as arousing as the sucking itself. His fingers quickly joined his toes in digging into the comforter on the bed while his pants began to feel even more painfully tight than usual. "Jeans, Davis… need to get them off."

A bright grin flashed in the dimness of the room, "If you insist."

Sitting up, Davis couldn't resist running a hand over Ken's very obvious bulge once, delighting in the hiss he got in response, then started making quick work of the irresistible but bothersome pants. The zipper and button had already been undone; it was only a matter of pulling down. With a hook of his fingers around the waistband of the outer layer, as well as Ken's boxers, and the helpful hip-lift on Ken's part, he tugged, literally peeling the things off until Ken lay naked beneath him.

Davis found himself staring, pausing again, taking in the pale, slender body splayed out beneath him, aroused, developing a sheen of sweat… When he breathed out, it was shaky. Feeling intense eyes piercing right through him, Ken couldn't help the light dusting of pinking from growing on his cheeks. It was strange being so bare; he almost wanted to cover up, to hide, but then he remembered that Davis wasn't in any better position and he forced himself to relax again. There was no time to be nervous; he had to hold his own in this sexual tussle.

"What, too busy staring to, ah, take advantage of this situation?"

The teasing tone was more than enough to snap Davis out of his reverie. He snorted, needing no more bidding. Moving up, he boldly grasped Ken's hardened organ, stroking it slowly from base to tip. His voice dipped into a husky timbre as he spoke over the sounds that were now continuously spilling out of Ken's mouth.

"What, am I not allowed to appreciate the view?"

"Gh… n-no…" Ken gasped out, eyes barely open, back arching in pleasure, "Not when you have… nn… better things to do."

Strange, really, how easy they had fallen into this, how normal the motions they went through felt. How being completely bare and stripped before the other, while new, didn't feel all that weird. In fact, it felt more exciting than anything, like a breath of aroused exhilaration.

"Heh, well, I can't argue with that one."

Rough, calloused hands were making hard work on his cock. Ken was losing control of his hips, which were nearly bucking into Davis's hand now. He had never imagined that it would feel this good, this hot and deliciously smothering. It wasn't helping that the Davis Motomiya he had known all these years had been hiding another side of him for so long; this Davis, the one that was now pulling Ken's legs onto his shoulders and placing a tender kiss on the inside of his thigh, the one that was so sexual and confident and knew _exactly_ the right things to do to Ken's body to make him squirm and moan.

He liked this side of Davis.

Davis pumped harder, occasionally sliding his thumb along the slit at top, smearing pre-cum where he could to speed up his strokes. When Ken's outcries reached a desperate volume, he leaned forward, nearly folding the man beneath him in two. This served two purposes; for one, he now had clear access to Ken's backside and all the functions thereof, and second, he could now reach underneath his pillow and tug out the small bottle of lube he had bought for this occasion.

He pulled back, releasing Ken's erection for the briefest moment to spread the clear liquid on the fingers of his free hand and give the genius beneath him a breather, even if he had missed the retrieval of the lube in the first place.

"Why did you stop?" Ken tried to lift his head to see, but it felt incredibly heavy, so he wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes instead, "I was getti-_ohgod."_

The rest of the sentence reduced into a shuddering whine of suppressed pain. Oh _god_. Ken was curling into himself all of a sudden, hands in his own hair for grip. Davis's, after all, was too far away. The strange sensation of being penetrated for the first time began to sink in. He forced himself to relax and unclench, wanting this whole operation to go over as smoothly as possible. Soon enough, the feeling of being stretched with Davis's slippery finger almost began to feel good. Just as quick, though, the burgundy-haired man managed to take the silent cue and add a second finger. More guttural noises filtered otherwise quiet room.

The earnest tone in Ken's whimpers concerned Davis; he had almost forgotten that this was Ken's first time (and, honestly, _his_ first time). He kept up the stretching, though, spreading his fingers, scissoring them, pushing them in deeper, knowing that it would help Ken in the long run.

"That feels really weird." The genius whispered breathlessly, mouth hanging open, eyes shut tightly. His legs were quivering on Davis's shoulders.

"I know." Davis pulled his fingers out, feeling the body beneath him relax enough to move on. "It's gonna get weirder."

Chest still heaving, Ken looked past his legs to see Davis crouching by his groin, applying liberal amounts of lube to his own cock. He swallowed hard, eyeing the size of the organ warily, "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

Davis flashed the other man a reassuring smile as best he could, "I can't say that I have a lot of experience in this, Ken, but… yeah. A little bit." At Ken's obvious nervous expression, he let down one of Ken's legs so that he could ease around it to kiss him.

"Just … relax. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… just… just go." Ken stared pointedly at the ceiling, trying not to think about the incoming agony of having someone else's cock up his ass. He felt the tip nudge at his entrance. Hands scrambling briefly over the sheets for a good anchor, Ken finally settled on wrapping them around Davis's torso as he continued his focus on breathing.

Ever so slowly, terrified of causing Ken any more pain than he had to, Davis pushed in, breathing harshly at the feeling of flesh tightly gripping his erection. After what felt like months but lasted seconds, he had gone in to the hilt and stopped, staying completely still and waiting for the man beneath him to adjust. Ken's nails were digging into his back, his breathing coming out in soft wheezes by his ear.

"How…" He wanted to ask 'how is it?' but decided against it, "… are you?"

Ken Ichijouji had gone through many things in his life. He had had black spores in his body, had been beaten and defeated and built back up again in the Digital World, had saved the world, had suffered loss. But sex with another man was completely off the scale. It burned. It hurt. Every single fiber of his body wanted it _out_, but his libido was insisting on waiting and promising that things would get better.

To sum it all up…

"Fine." Ken grit out, trying to adjust himself into a better position. If this had been any other situation, he would have laughed at Davis's earnest look of concern, "You can keep going. Just… slowly."

"Are you sure?" Some parts of regular Davis were starting to peak out, his sexual side taking a break in lieu of concern for his friend, "I mean, we can stop if you want, I can…"

"_Davis_, if you don't _move_, I'm going to throw you under a Monochromon." Ken snarled. Spooked by the man's lack of impatience, Davis propped both hands on the bed on either side of Ken before pulling out slowly, just until the tip remained. Then, still breathing slowly, being extra-careful, he pushed back in, repeating the motion with no pauses. For him, at least, it was blissful. The almost painful heat and tightness was something he had never experienced before, and it was taking effort not to go faster immediately.

A sort of rhythm developed as Davis became used to his position and grew more comfortable with thrusting his hips. Ken, meanwhile, was exhaling harshly each time he was penetrated, but the pain was gradually ebbing away, the feeling of being so filled up actually starting to be pleasurable. Davis pushed in, Ken arched his waist back. Then his whines transformed into uncontrollable moans. Suddenly, the slow pace wasn't enough. It was too tame. It wasn't hitting the right spots.

"_Faster_ … go… _more_." The words, wrapped around sighs of lust, were like magic to Davis. He went faster, angling himself. Slaps of skin on skin circled around them gently, mixing with the steamy heat that was emanating from two sweaty bodies that were rocking against each other.

Shifting his angle, Davis furrowed his brow in concentration. He _knew_ he had to find that one spot, the perfect place that made it all worthwhile. He moved himself once, twice, then slammed himself in extra deep and was rewarded with Ken crying out in shocked ecstasy.

"_There!_ There, right there, right there, ahhh…" The blue-haired man babbled mindlessly, saying anything to make Davis keep going, just in that spot. Harder, deeper, faster. _Anything_, but he needed more of that sensation of fire wrapped around every nerve of his body and touching on a ravenous hunger he had never experienced in his life.

Davis was putting in all he had now, pounding into the tiny kernel of sexual fulfillment, groaning as fingernails left harsh red streaks down his back. Their bodies were sliding against each other, sticky with sweat, rocking together, Davis pushing in deep with Ken rising to meet him.

Ken's words, once coherent, had now melted into one long stream of gasps and desperate moans that only demanded one thing; more. He was so close. Heat was rising somewhere deep in his abdomen like mercury in a thermometer, threatening to blow. The pace between them was gone, the pounding into his body was becoming haphazard, frantic, wild, the two of them racing to the finish.

"Close… I'm … close…"

And when Davis wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped with as much effort as he did fucking him, it hit. He tightened, the scale tipping completely, every single part in him winding up like a spring so that he even stopped breathing. And then he saw stars. Wonderful, glorious, bright white stars, along with a deep, overwhelming feeling of relaxation. Like a toy without its stuffing, he fell back limply on the bed, leg falling off Davis's shoulder just as the other man went through the same result, head bowed down so low he was almost touching Ken's stomach.

A wet, sticky feeling accompanied Davis's finish, and then a slimy sensation as he pulled out gently, the contents of his orgasm spilling out onto the bed to match the same embellishments that were on each other's chests.

Davis promptly collapsed next to Ken on his stomach, breathing hard and wiping sweat from his nose. Ken assumed he looked about the same. He felt completely wiped out, too drained and floating on bliss to bother cleaning himself up.

"That was…" Ken started, then realized he didn't know how to phrase it. Turning his head, he saw that Davis was smiling lazily, watching him through sleepy eyes.

"Pretty good?"

Unsurprisingly, Ken started to grin like an idiot, too, "Yeah. Pretty good."

The two of them breathed for a while, allowing silence to settle over them like a comforting blanket. Then Davis spoke, wiggling sideways a bit to throw an arm over Ken and pull him towards himself. Ken drowsily obeyed, rolling onto his side to curl up into Davis's chest, despite the stickiness and sweat between them.

"Mmm. I don't wanna get up." Davis mumbled, stroking Ken's hair with one hand. There was a faint underlying giggle in those words. Obviously, Ken wasn't the only one on cloud 9. The genius chuckled, cuddling deeper into the other man's arms, feeling quite comfortable.

"We really should, though..."

Davis tangled their legs together, as if making extra-sure that this whole situation was real and that Ken really was nestled beside him, sexed up and satisfied. There was a lazy but happy expression hovering around his features that he couldn't shake, stemming from the fact that Ken was lying next to him, happy and sweaty and him. And his. He was his.

"I love you." He said suddenly in a soft voice, smiling tiredly as he began doodling patterns into Ken's hip with his finger. The words hovered in what little space remained between their bodies. Ken blinked, looking up at him, and Davis could feel himself holding his breath, waiting…. then the blue-haired man proceeded to chuckle and nuzzle his nose back into Davis's chest to hide his wide grin. The soccer player's tan skin, which smelled like a comforting mix of perspiration and cinnamon-y body spray. Essence of Davis.

There was no way they could have moved. Not for a shower, not for the world. Not when they were looped around each other and so utterly _content_. Not when-

"I love you, too."

-when Ken was saying words like that.

Something huge, puffy, and warm swelled up in Davis's chest. He squeezed Ken, wishing he could pour all of his indescribable feelings into him to show how fulfilled, how _whole_ he felt with Ken just being there. Hopefully, by hugging him tightly to himself, he could maybe absorb some of the love. And Davis could do likewise. And not just tonight, but for many other nights to come.

It was only then Davis realized… It had all just been _so worth it_.

"I suppose we'll just have to take a shower later." Ken mused a few minutes later, stifling a yawn.

Davis could feel a yawn trying to creep out of his throat as well, "What if I have something important to do tomorrow?"

Ken snorted, "Like what? A _stat final_?"

"Yeah, man!" The soccer player recovered enough from his sleepy state to raise his voice, jokingly indignant. He could never stay sappy for too long, "What if I have to study or something?"

"Oh, I think we both know how effective your studying habits are." Ken ran a finger down Davis's chest, tracing the outline of muscle. "Unless you want me to… tutor you?"

"Well." Davis pulled Ken closer to him, "Only if you _want_ to. I could definitely use the help. You know how useless I am with that sort of thing. I always get so … _distracted_."

"Mmm, yeah, I should definitely come over and make sure to keep you on track. Wouldn't want any distractions."

Davis buried his nose in Ken's hair, rubbing the tip along the scalp fondly, "Next time, though, let's study something else. Like. Anatomy. Or biology."

The genius laughed at that one, "Oh, _clever_."

Grinning to himself, Davis kissed the top of Ken's head. Ken, similarly, smiled and tucked an arm about Davis's waist. It grew quiet in the dark room. At peace, relaxed and satisfied, the pair was easily drifting off to sleep, content with life.

Then Davis spoke up abruptly.

"Though y'know, I'm pretty sure 'The Rocket' isn't a nickname for your skills on the soccer field, but, uh, for your c-"

"Shut up, Davis."

"Can I be Davis 'Totally Hung' Motomiya, then?"

A smack on the ass was more than enough of an answer for Davis.

"Alright, alright…"

Sniggering, he relented and fell quiet again. Peace came over them once more, crickets outside lulling them to sleep in the dark room…

"… Just Davis 'The Well-Endowed', then."

"_DAVIS._"

When Wormmon and Veemon cautiously peaked into the room the next morning, they found Davis and Ken in a dead sleep, completely naked, Ken's arm wrapped snugly around Davis's neck while Davis had settled for sleeping sideways on his back, draped over Ken in a loving tackle gone wrong.

The perfect couple.


End file.
